


Kokona and Kizana's Adventures

by NoirAngel011



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Cousins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 21:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17087969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirAngel011/pseuds/NoirAngel011
Summary: Kokona and Kizana are cousins and go on adventures together.





	Kokona and Kizana's Adventures

Kizana was sitting in her window seat staring out at the large forest behind her house. She looked at the window directly across from hers.

Her cousin lived next door and had the bedroom that sat across from hers. There was a pulley system made of yarn set up with a small bucket to pass notes back and forth.

She saw her copy-cat cousin open her purple curtains and open her window. She placed a pink folded note into the bucket and yanked on the string moving the pail to Kizana.

The pail clinked against her window and she glanced at the bucket before opening the window. Kizana fished out the note and slid back down into her pillows.

 

Hey Kizana,

I over heard my dad and Uncle Hinata talking.

They said that they were gonna build a tree house for us.

They said that the big oak tree near the creek would work.

I thin they might go shopping to get stuff for it today.

Wanna come over, or I could come over to yours since your "too good for my peasant home."

Whatever that means.

\- Your favorite cuz' Kokona. <3

 

A TREE HOUSE!!!

Kizana had been begging her father for one for EVER! Kokona better not be playing around here!

Kizana ran over to her desk and pulled out her favorite notepad. She grabbed a sparkly pink pen with feathers on the end.

 

Dearest Kokona H,

It is my understanding that our fathers are building us a playhouse that will rest in a tree.

I request for you make your way across the garden to visit me in my palace.

Please arrive within Five minutes.

I will be waiting.

-to a individual lower than myself (that would be you, Miss Haruka.)

_Kizana S._

 

Kizana signed her name at the bottom of the fancy paper. She carefully folded her note into thirds and sealed it with metallic rose sticker.

She crossed the room and placed the note into the silver pail with a gentle hand. Kizana pulled the yarn sending the note to Kokona's window.

Kokona was sitting by her window waiting for Kizana to reply.

The bell by her window rang alerting the twin-tailed girl that Kizana's note had arrived.

Kokona pulled the fancy paper from the shiny bucket and unfolded the letter. Her eyes went back and forth as she read the cursive writing. Kizana's handwriting was so perfect Kokona could barley read the script. Kizana's writing was almost too neat.

Kokona dashed down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Daddy! Can I go to Kizana"s?" Kokona asked, making a puppy dog face.

He father stopped his conversation with Kokona's Uncle Hinata and looked at his daughter.

"i don't see why not. Be careful and be back before dinner." he told Kokona. Kokona smiled and ran to the mud room. She took off her indoor shoes and changed into her outdoor ones.

She opened the front door and ran next door to Kizana's house.

It was a bit of a walk because the houses were a decent way apart. They lived on private property out in the country near a large forest and creek where the girl (mostly Kokona) would often play. Kokona ran the whole way though.

Kokona reached up and rang the doorbell and was greeted by Kizana.

Kizana always claimed Kokona stole her hairstyle, but today Kizana was wearing her hair down with a diamond tiara placed carefully in her royal purple locks. She was wearing a frilly purple skirt and rose thigh highs with black Mary Janes. Her top was a magenta color with roses at the neckline and poofy sleeves.

Kizana curtsied at her cousin and welcomes her inside. Kokona took off her outdoor shoes in the entryway and carried them to the mud room. She slid on purple sandals that she kept at Kizana's house for her frequent visits.

Kizana led Kokona up to her fancy princess bedroom and sat down on the bed, Kokona took a seat in Kizana's purple bean bag by her dresser so she was facing her six-year-old cousin.

"So you heard that we were getting a tree house?" Kizana asked almost eagerly. Scratch that. She was asking eagerly.

"Yeah. That's what my dad said.": Kokona answered, smiling at Kizana as her cousin tried not to squeal.

They played around and talked until they heard a knock at the door.

"Hey girls! We have a surprise for you come downstairs!!" they heard Kizana's mom call to them while they were playing dress up.

Kokona and Kizana looked at each other and smiled. Kizana threw the door to her bedroom door open and they began to race downstairs each cousin trying to out-do the other.

 

_Two very long weeks later..._

 

Kizana watched her dad walk up the stone path from the creek from her large bedroom window. She rushed to her desk and grabbed her notepad and fancy pink pen.

 

Dear Kokona!!

I think the three house is finally finished.

I saw my dad bringing in all the tools from by the creek.

Come over ASAP!!!

Hurry up,

-Mistress Kizana

 

Kizana sealed the note with a rose sticker and quickly opened her bay window. She put the note into the metallic silver pail and moved the yarn as fast as possible. The bell rang multiple times urgently against the brick wall.

Kokona was pulling away the curtains in a moment, yanking open her window and taking out the fancy royal paper. Her eyes darted about the paper, reading over the letter.

She saw Kokona running across the grass in a moments notice, jogging to the front door of the Sunobu residence.

Kizana heard gentle but urgent footsteps running up the stairs and ran over to her purple bedroom door, yanking it open right before Kokona could knock almost scaring the girl with twin-tails.

Kokona was out of breath as she came into the room and shut the door behind her.

They heard the garage door raise and listened against the door for voices downstairs.

They could make out muffled voices.

_"Is the tree house done?"_ Kizana's mother asked presumably to Kizana's father. _  
_

_"Yeah. Painted and decorated. the girls are gonna love it."_ His voice returned.

_"Kokona just came over. Do you want me to call over her parents?"_ Kizana's other said.

_"Sure, then we can show the girls."_ The voice of Kizana's father said.

Kizana and Kokona pulled away, giggling while they looked at each other. They were beyond happy. They sat by the window and watched the clouds go by and tried to form the, into shape as thew wind blowed  gently rustling the trees.

There was a knock at the door and Kizana's mother opened it and poked her head in.

"Girls, we have something to show you, come downstairs." She said. Kokona and Kizana smiled at each other and followed the woman out of Kizana's bedroom designed for a rich princess.

The purple haired girls ran down stairs and saw Kizana's parents and Kizana's parents standing in the kitchen leaning against the island.

"Come on you two. Lets go for a walk." Kizana's father stepped forward.

He took Kokona and Kizana's small hands and led them into the living room and out the back door.

He led them down the marble stone path. Beyond a line of willow tree they were greeted with fairy lights and a picnic table. But the main attraction was the large purple house nestled in two tees.

"Go on. climb up." Kizana's dad told them. the girls smiled and each ran to a different ladder on the two different trees.

The tree house was two large tree houses connected with a hallway that was supported with wooden poles that had been cemented into the ground. One was a painted with a mixture of magenta and purple paint to create a royal purple color and the other one as a deep eggplant-ish color, the hallway was a beautiful blend of the two where the two colors melted together.

Kizana's side was very princess-like and royal. Kokona's side was happy and girly. There was bean bags and pillows and they had crafts and decorations lined up along every wall. It was everything they could have ever wanted.

Both girls had balcony on their respective sides. there were also doors that connected to the hallway with doors that had locks and doorbells so they could shut the other out if they wanted private time, which Kizana wanted very frequently. 

The two cousins spent the rest of the day goofing around and playing in their new tree house. They had an area set up on the ground with a picnic table and fairy lights hanging from the trees.

There was small basement areas underneath the floor of each small tree house for storage where the girls added their own touch to their each areas.

Over the next week they spent everyday after school playing in their new tree house.

 

_Two months full of playing in the tree house later..._

 

It was a sunny day. It had been raining for the past week so the girls hadn't been able to be in the tree house. Luckily everything was waterproofed so nothing was ruined in the storms. The creek below was full of rushing water that was racing by toward the pond at the center of the Sunobu and Haruka property.

Kizana was standing on her balcony admiring the birds chirping in the early April day and watching the creek go by as it appeared like it was a river. She was standing close to edge and leaning over to see the creek as it went by with small fish swam in it heading to the pond.

Kokona was in her area making friendship bracelets for her group of friends at school.

Kizana leaned over a little bit farther to get a better view of the fish going by as she tried to make out to pretty designs on their scales.

Kokona heard a scream come from Kizana's side of the tree house. It sounded like her cousin had fallen. Kizana jumped up from her craft table and rushed to Kizana's side only to find her door locked. She could hear Kizana wailing from below the tree house.

Kokona ran back across the wooden hallway back to her side an scrambled down her ladder to the ground. Kizana was laying face first in the mud, bawling her eyes out.

Kokona rushed over to her princess cousin and knelled down beside her.

"Kizana! What's wrong?! What happened?!" Kokona's voice was laced with worry.

"I fell!!!" Kizana bawled out as Kokona helped her lift up so she wasn't face first in the mud.

"Kizana! You have to be more careful! Are you okay? Did you hurt anything?" Kokona asked helping Kizana sit up in the grass.

"My arm!!" Kizana was bawling again before Kokona could finish scanning her cousin for injuries.

Kokona's hand trailed from Kizana's face to her arm that the girl was cradling. It was bruised and red and blood was on her wrist. She saw a cut on the underside of Kizana's arm that was cut by a piece of glass that had been in the mud puddle Kizana had fallen into.

"I'm gonna go get Uncle Hinata! I'll be right back. Stay here. It's okay." Kokona lifted Kizana's chin as tears pulled down the girls with roses in her hair's face.

Kizana watched as her cousin took off up the wet path running to the large brick house.

Kokona burst into the house not bothering to change her shoes.

"Uncle Hinata! Aunt Akari!! Kizana fell from the balcony and i think she broke her arm!!" Kokona was jumping around frantically tears falling down her face now too.

"What happened?!" Kokona's Aunt Akari sprang up from her spot on the couch and setting down her tea on the coffee table.

"She was leaning over the rail and fell and says she broke her arm!" Kokona explained again. the three ran out the back door and down the stone path to where they could hear Kizana still crying.

Kokona watched from the picnic table as Uncle Hinata bent down to Kizana's level an picked her up. Her face was muddy and so was her dress and shew was holding her left arm close to her body.

Kokona got an idea and climbed back up the ladder to her side of the tree house and grabbed a cloth that she kept lying around for no reason. She wet the top of it with a cold water bottle until the rag was damp. Kokona clambered back down and brought the rag to where her Uncle was inspecting Kizana in her arms. He took the cloth gingerly and began to wipe of the purple haired girl's muddle face, neck, and hands.

"Should I call 119 for an ambulance?" Kokona's Aunt Akari asked.

"No. We'll just drive. She'll be okay. We don't have to call a ambulance." Kizana's father said as he soothed Kizana her sobs started to drop off.

Aunt Akari looked at Kokona. "Why don't you go home and tell your parents what happened and they'll figure it out form there." She told the six year old.

Kokona nodded and took a final look at Kizana in her uncle's arms before running up the path from the tree house and crossing around the garden to her front door.

The girl with twin tails ran in and kicked off her shoes in the mud room. She found her parents watching T.V in their bedroom and explained what had happened. They took Kokona to the ER to wait to see what was going to happen to Kizana.

A week later Kizana was back at home with a cast on her left arm and banned from the tree house for two months until her cast came off.

That was the day Kizana learned an important lesson. Don't lean over railings that were up high in a tree.  That was also the day Kokona gained a lot of dirt to throw on her cousin when she would get annoying later on in high school. They had a weird relationship, but they loved each other.

And they would change a thing.

<3


End file.
